


Pug life ♛

by snakesinapayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Underage - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, larcel - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesinapayne/pseuds/snakesinapayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝You're really cute,you know that?..❞</p><p> </p><p> ❝T-thank you.. ❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

▲

"Liam, could you kindly walk Dean around the neighbourhood after you finish eating your lunch?" Karen, Liam's mom, asked kindly as she continued to wash the plates on the sink.

 

"Yes, mum.." Liam obediently agreed with no hesitation as he grabbed his now empty plate and put it gently on the other side of the sink so his mum could wash it too. "That was fast.." She chuckled.

 

The 14 yr. old lad smiled warmly as his mom planted a light kiss on his cheek. "His leash is on the couch." Karen spoke up before turning around to finish her chore. Liam walked to the couch and grabbed the bright-red leash with white stripes on it and went outside. Before going to the doghouse he and his father built long ago, he took a look at his clothes to see if he was presentable enough to even go outside.

 

 

The responsible lad wore a simple shirt that reached his hips and a pair of blue jeans. Liam wasn't very keen on fashion, as long as he has something to wear, he's fine. After all, what matters is the inside.

 

He wore simple flip-flops that were a bit worn down but nevertheless, still fits. Walking to the dog house, he took a peek and saw Dean, his precious dog, sleeping soundly like a baby. He was still small, about 5 months.

 

"Deanie, it's time for a walk.." Liam whispered with a smile on his face. He absolutely find the view of his dog sleeping quite adorable and pleasing. Dean slowly opened his eyes and stood up then ran to Liam's leg and immediately grabbed a hold of it. The lad found it funny.

"I know, I missed you too.." He cooed and connected the leash to Dean's collar then ruffled his fur. They were all set to go.

 

 

Liam walked his dog proudly as he passed different houses. Some of the people would say 'hi' and ask what kind of dog Dean was and he would simply say 'a Golden Retriever'. People in his neighborhood had few dogs and some don't even walk them so Liam and Dean were pretty much insta-stars at the moment.

 

After Dean peed on the sidewalk, Liam thought that they were far enough and needed to walk back home. Just as he looked at his side, he was standing in front of a large house with a dark black gate surrounding it. The caramel-coloured hair lad recognized it as the house that his mom and her friend were talking about yesterday in the house as he watched tv. This was the biggest house in the neighborhood so gossips were everywhere.

"It's more like a mansion, right Deanie?" Liam whispered to his dog as he slowly touched the gate. It's dark paint was alluring but very elegant. Rumours were that some old guy was living here. Others say that he always went outside while driving a black BMW.

 

 

The lad shook off the thought as he smelt something horrible. He looked at Dean who was innocently looking back and beside him was a large, brown poo. Yes, poo.

 

Liam panicked. Dean had just dropped a load in front of the rich man's gate. And worst of all, Liam had forgot to bring a plastic or at least a garbage bag to scoop it up! The lad calculated in his mind on how much time will cost him to go back and bring a paper bag then go here again.

 

In the middle of thinking, a man in his twenties stood behind the gate, looking at Liam and then at the load.

"Eh, so this is where the stinky scent came from." He chuckled, his husky voice sounded refreshing in a way. Liam just looked at him with his face flustered. He didn't mean to make Dean poo in front of the gate, he really didn't.

 

 

"I-I'm so..so sorry. I-it's just I-I got a dis-" And that's when the man laughed and ran a hand through his chocolate curls that were already slicked back. His dimples showing clearly and his Emerald-green eyes sparkling with a gold tint. "It's okay, mate. It's really okay. Let me get you a small garbage bag, yeah?" He then walked away.

 

Liam was confused and at the same time, really embarrassed. The man was kind enough to give him a garbage bag. He really expected some screaming or at least the calling of cops. He also couldn't deny that the man was really handsome.

 

 _"Is he a butler?"_ The 14 yr. old lad thought and as if on cue, the man returned with a green garbage bag. "Here you go.." He handed it through the spacing of the gate. Liam grabbed the bag carefully, their hands brushed for a brief moment.

 

"Cute dog by the way, you two look alike in some ways." The man chuckled lightly as Liam turned the bag inside out and inserted his hand to make it look like a glove.

 

"T-thank you.." Liam smiled, his brown eyes slightly shimmering before scooping the load in and turning the bag out-inside and tying it tightly.

 

 

"What's your name?" The dark-haired man looked at Liam with a curious expression, his hand rubbing his chin. "L-Liam Payne, sir." a chuckle escaped through his lips as Dean started to hump Liam's ankle.

 

"How old are you?"

 

"14, sir." He felt like he was taking a survey with the man. Now he was worried why he was giving out his information to him when he barely knew the guy.

 

"So young. Well, the name's Harry. Harry Styles.." The man handed out his hand, gesturing for a handshake. Liam made sure that he used the clean hand to shake hands with Harry.

 

"I'm 21." Harry smiled and squeezed Liam's hand tightly before letting go. Liam looked at him with a worried grin.

 _'He must think I'm weird..'_ Harry thought and shook his head slightly. "I'm the owner of this house."

 

Liam's eyes widened. At such a young age, Harry was already rich! He really expected him to be an old man, not like he really believed the gossips anyway.

"A-Ah.." was what the boy could only say after finding out that such a young, handsome man was the owner of such a large house.

 

"You're really cute, you know that?" Harry scoffed lightly before wiping the dust off his simple white shirt with its sleeves were folded to make it shorter.

Liam's ears turned a bright shade of red. No one ever praised him that except for his friends and mum. It was really embarrassing. "T-Thank you..but I need to walk back home.." He managed to spoke up and look at those Emerald-green eyes that was alluring. "To dispose the poo and all.." Liam slowly fiddled his hands and looked at the ground, finding it very interesting all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah.. Well then, stay safe Li." Harry threw a grin and waved. He founded the young lad very cute and interesting. He was more shy than his dog.

"Thank you sir.." Liam's ears turned redder as the man called him by his new nickname. People would usally call him Lee-yum or LiLi but not Li.

The lad returned the wave and started to jog back home with Dean's leash on his right hand, and the garbage bag on the left.

 

Harry looked at the lad's back before going back inside his own house.

 

Liam didn't know that he caught Harry's interest.

 

And when Harry is interested at something, he's willing to catch it at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

▲

The birds started to chirp when Liam woke up. His hair was tousled in different directions and his blanket was already resting on the floor. The boy got up and grabbed it then proceeded to fold it neatly like his mother taught him. After that, he decided to make his bed. In the middle of doing it, Harry- Mr. Styles, suddenly crossed through his mind. Liam's face turned a light shade of red before someone knocked on the door lightly.

"LiLi, dear. Breakfast is ready.." His mum smiled, beautiful wrinkles on her face were showing even though she is only in her thirties.

"Okay mum. Will dad join us?" Liam asked as he tried fixing his hair with his hands.

"Of course. He's already eating the scrambled eggs, hun. Better go down before you run out of breakfast." Karen giggled lightly before going downstairs.

The caramel-colour haired lad chuckled before going to the bathroom to fix his hair properly this time. He then went down and sat beside his father who was reading a newspaper while holding a cup of tea.

"Morning.." Liam greeted his parents before eating his scrambled eggs in a proper manner just like his father taught him.

"Your mother here said that you walked Dean yesterday." His father said in a rather loud tone before flipping the page of the newspaper he's holding. Liam mumbled a 'yeah' before he ate his bacon.

"I bet he liked it. That dog needs more exercise and love." Karen giggled before drinking all of her coffee. "Alright, I need to go to work." Geoff left his newspaper on the table before standing up and kiss Karen.

"Take care.." Liam's mother kissed back before grabbing all the plates and putting them on the sink in an organized order. "Bye dad.." The lad smiled before hugging his dad tightly. "Take care of your mum. She's getting old." Geoff laughed before grabbing his suitcase and walk outside.

Liam laughed back in reply before going to his mother to help her wash the plates. The chirping of the birds can be heard through the house and the sunlight passed through the windows beautifully. He then suddenly remembered Mr. Styles and not long enough, his ears turned red as an apple. The man was too nice to him and he even said he was cute.

 

'Will I get to see him later?' 

Liam thought before he finished washing the very last plate.

 

"Will Mrs. Horan be coming..?" The lad asked his mom as he washed his hands thoroughly.

"Yes, later. Maybe you should ask Niall to tag along so you two can walk Dean together." Karen suggested before patting his son's back.

"Okay, thanks mum." Liam smiled and went to sit on their light beige couch. Inviting Niall was a great idea. Now he'll have a companion and plus, someone to bring the garbage bag. The 14 yr. old boy chuckled before reaching for the telephone to dial a certain number.

"Hello..?" Liam spoke up as soon as someone answered the phone.

 

"Hello, yes?"

 

"M-May I speak to Niall Horan..?" Liam gulped nervously. Talking over the phone made him a nervous wreck. He always preffered to speak face to face.

 

"Yeah, this is he." Niall giggled through the other line.

 

"Hey, this is Liam."

 

"Oh, hi Lee-yum!" The blonde boy exclaimed.

 

"So I heard Mrs. Horan is going to go here. Why don't you tag along so we can hang out here?" Liam rubbed the back of his nape.

 

"Sure, LiLi. Does that mean we get to walk Deanie?"

 

"Of course. We could also play video games if you want."

 

"Okay, okay! I'll go." Niall laughed.

 

"Okay then. See you later, alligator." Liam chuckled at the rhyming words before hanging up the phone. 

 

After a few minutes, he decided to take a long,cold bath before the Horans visit. Liam walked inside the bathroom and stripped off his pyjamas before turning the valve, letting the cold water go through the shower head and down to the young lad's hair. He scrubbed his body gently, letting the liquid particles of the soap hug his body. After that, he let the water trinkle all over his body once again before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist tightly. 

 

 

The caramel-colour haired lad walked back to his room and opened his closet. He picked a plain white shirt and the blue jeans he wore yesterday when he met Mr. Styles. Liam didn't have much. He doesn't even own a single pair of chinos nor Supras. He was already contented with what he had. 

 

 

"Liam, the Horans will be here in a minute!" Karen shouted while walking downstairs. 

 

 

"Yes mum, I'm already dressed up!" Liam shouted back before putting on the clothes he picked even though his hair was still wet. He ran downstairs with his towel on his head before a knock was heard through the door. 

 

"I'll get it for you,mum" Liam stopped her from running.He gave her a warm smile before opening the door, revealing Niall and Mrs. Horan. 

 

 

"Oh Liam! Such a grown boy.." Mrs. Horan excitedly smiled before giving him a great big hug. Liam hugged back and let out a chuckle. "Ye still have ye towel on yer head." Niall made fun of his accent before ruffling Liam's wet hair which made the water splatter a bit on both of the Horan's clothes. 

 

"O-Oh, I'm so-so sorry.." Liam backed away with a panicked look on his face. 

 

"No worries, dear. It was just water. Nothing to panic about.." Maura chuckled before going to the kitchen to hug Karen. 

 

"M'sorry.." Niall hugged Liam before following his mom to greet Karen. The responsible lad mentally forgave his friend and went upstairs to get the leash. When he found it on top of his desk inside his room, he quickly went downstairs so he could interact more with the Horans.

 

"Liam! Maura and me are going to cook dinner. Will you and Niall be a dear and walk Deanie around for a while?" He heard Karen shouting from the kitchen. 

 

Liam nodded at the two mothers before grabbing Niall's hand gently and leading him outside to where Dean's doghouse was. 

 

"He's so cute!" Niall squealed before he bent down on his knees and started touching Dean's head gently with both of his hands. 

 

"I know right." Liam connected the leash to the dog's collar before smiling brightly. "We were lucky enough to get him all the vaccines he needed." 

 

"Even dogs need injections?" Niall looked up at him. 

 

"Yes. That's why a lot of dogs are allowed to go on a walk." Liam held up his hand to Niall and pulled him up. 

 

The two best friends talked aimlessly as they walked Dean. Liam made sure that Niall was holding a small garbage bag in case Dean drops a load like what happened last time. When they finally reached Mr. Styles' house, Liam felt tensed and just looked at the gate as if he was waiting for someone. He maybe or kind of wanted to talk to Mr. Styles again.

 

 

"So this is what our mums were talking about, aye?" Niall spoke up when he touched the black gate with his fingers. 

 

"Y-yeah.." Liam nodded then shook his head. 

 

"Having a large house like this can be dangerous.." Niall mumbled and looked at Liam. "When I'm rich, I would live in a much bigger mansion." Both of them erupted into laughter. 

 

"Okay, okay. Lets go before it gets dark.." The brunette-haired boy ruffled the Irish lad's hair and gave a peck on his forehead before they started walking back. 

 

 

Liam really wanted to meet Mr. Styles again but he guessed that today wasn't the day. 

 

What he didn't know was there were a pair of Emerald-green eyes along with Hazelnut-caramel ones looking at them through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll make it better.


End file.
